


Jeeves and the Union Suit Encounter

by preux



Series: Bertie and Jeeves: International Men of Mystery [5]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Clothing, Competent!Bertie, Established Relationship, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, union suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/preux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sensual interlude between our heroes.  Old-fashioned undergarments make an appearance. Set the morning after the Bally Unsettling Fondue Caper.</p><p>Based on an inspirational post and pose in IndeedSir by laeticia. Who also kindly forwarded the image, which is not copyrighted in the US and EU and other domains where the copyright extends to 75 years past the death of the artists or author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Union Suit Encounter

**_Note on the text_ **

_Gentle readers, i_ _t has come to our attention that a less desirable element has elected to take advantage of these tales in order to assign unflattering names to our real-life counterparts. Mr. Wooster was perspicacious enough to suggest a countermeasure as he indicates below._

“Reg?”

“Yes, love?”

“How upset will Stilton be if those American blighters keep calling him Punkin’head?”

“Love?”

“Punkin’head.  Reg!  This is not at all a laughing matter. Think how you feel when they call us PB and J.”

“Indeed.”

“See?  What does that mean, anyway?”

“What, love?”

“PB and J?”

“Peanut butter and jelly, love.  It’s a typical American sandwich.”

“Sounds foul…and sticky.  One wonders how the blighters unstuck the jaws enough for such unpleasant postprandial jocundity.”

“Love, I am impressed.”

“Ah, I was reading one of the proofs of our marketed stories.  You know, the one where Gussie and Madeline and Angela and Tuppy and I are all at cross-purposes and whatnot.”

“Whatnot, love?”

“Ah er, why are you unbuttoning that?”

“Just investigating something, love.”

“Er, ah, Reg, that is simply corking.”

“Love, you are most pleasing.”

“Oh, ah, mmmm.  Delish.”

“Delish, indeed, love.”

_Or, perhaps we got a bit carried away in the heat of the moment and allowed other concerns to arise.  I am certain that some solution will be offered in a future editorial note.  RJ._

 

 

**Bertie**

I have often remarked to Jeeves that the worst bit about being a spy is the secrecy that prevents revealing our identities to those who think I am nothing but an idle drone. However, the wheeze has proven to have its compensations, as I observed on the morning of the twenty-somethingth.

The day began on a rather subdued note, until I toddled out of the bedroom to find Jeeves in the front room bent over a suitcase wearing nothing but his Cooper Union suit, the type with the “X” hatch to allow for the needful. Such garments are rather unfashionable among the ton, but Jeeves is a stickler for tradition, and in this case my opinion is squarely on his side. As a lad, I owned an advertisement for the same garments, showing a cove in a similar pose, although, I must needs admit that said cove had nothing on Jeeves. He looks absolutely, positively corking in a union suit, particularly when he has been permitting certain liberties in the vicinity of the aforementioned X h.  And this was the very first time seeing him in such a garment.  To say that the Wooster eyes grew to the size of saucers would be to underestimate the magnitude of the sight that to my wondering eyes did appear. 

As I surveyed the way the fabric cupped the Jeevesian buttocks and called attention to the lovely parts of his thighs where the muscles stick out, tapering down to end at his bally marvelous ankles, the private bits stood to attention and the breath stopped. He shifted to cinch a strap and, as the Jeevesian buttocks strained against the thin fabric, a sort of strained gargling noise issued from the Wooster pipes.  A rosy blush suffused his handsome dial, but as Jeeves turned to look over his shoulder at me, the look was one of affection and desire.

“Good morning, love.”

Wooster gargled a bit more in response, and as I was finally wrenching the pipes into some semblance of working order, Jeeves smiled and rose.  The front view of Jeeves in the Cooper Union suit is incomparable, particularly when his private bits have decided to rise and commence investigations into the matter at hand. I struggled to grasp hold of the vocal apparatus as Jeeves came to me, stroking the golden hair back from the face and brushing the lips against mine.  The tongues tangled in the Wooster mouth and as the knees turned to a sort of porridgey mush,  Jeeves pressed a firm hand to the small of the Wooster back and levered me down onto the divan, using the other hand to open my dressing gown and unbutton the tops and bottoms of the coral pajamas.  He then commenced to stroking the willowy form gently and thoroughly until I was thrashing about like a highly excited eel.

Frantically, I began to work at the buttons on the union suit while Jeeves made use of the hatch to free his straining, erm, member.  He left me half undressed as he continued, rubbing his bally marvelous phallus amongst the Wooster private bits and showering the corpus with the most welcome attentions.  I was so overcome that I might have felt a bit guilty at not adequately recipro-whatsiting had the Jeevesian breath not been roaring out of him like a furnace.  We were both shaking like palsy patients as he took us closer and closer to the brink of release and then pulled back.  It was the most exquisite sensation of frustration and lust and wanting rolled up in the most luscious brand of sensuous pleasure.  And the feeling of being half in half out of the coral pajamas while Jeeves was nearly covered, except for the bits poking out of the hatch and the ring bouncing on his chest, where I had managed to unbutton a few buttons added a new element of the wanton to our activities.

Too soon, we were gasping and climaxing against each other, moaning words of love and clasping each other as if there were no tomorrow. Eventually, we caught our breaths.

“That was bally corking, Reg.”

“Most satisfying, love.”

“Why are you packing?”

“I took a flat for us in a more fashionable part of town, love.  We need to arrange for some proper clothing for you and to settle into an expected mode of living.”

The heart clenched. “You mean, we have to stop being together like this all the time and return to being master and man?”  Tears pricked at the corners of the e.s, but in a manly and robust way, and I stiffened the upper lip.

Jeeves lavished the spattered and half-pajama-ed willowy form with tender affections.  “Darling, you do know that this is necessary or we can never return to our home. Besides, you must miss your other friends and associates and it would break my heart to sever ties with my family. Please, try to do this for me.  If we do not like it, we can find some other way.”

It took years before I realized how badly Jeeves was lying in that moment. You see, we were spies and therefore destined to spend our lives together pretending things that were not real. But at the time, I simply took in the concerned and almost sorrowful look behind his peepers.

“I will concede, if that is the word I want, to this only if you allow a fuller investigation into that union suit, Reg.” The relief poured out of him.

The Jeevesian breath paused and his e.s grew darker. “That would not be very much of a concession on my part, love.”

“Then you will permit me?”

“Oh , yes, love.”

I kissed him and, after a thorough investigation into the workings of the union suit and the Jeevesian private bits, reassured him that I would do anything to protect him.  And I would have done.  Just that morning, for instance, I pretended not to realize that he had recreated that advertisement purposely.  You see, he likes to think I don’t remember anything when I am drunk.

 

**Jeeves**

I cannot believe my great good fortune in attaching Mr. Wooster.  However, as with all things of this earth, there is some pain mixed in with this pleasure.  Much as I try to convince myself that we could effect an escape from our lives as spies, I deeply fear that such is not the case. 

One mornings like this, I find such consolation in Mr. Wooster as a lover.  His cheerful, enthusiastic and good-natured acceptance of my advances is always extremely gratifying.  And his garrulous qualities have long enabled me to see what might please him.  Last week, I came across an old-style union suit in a shop and I recalled an exchange with Mr. Wooster, after he had reeled home in a drunken state approximately one year before.  I was taking the liberty of holding him up and helping him to his bedchamber when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a much-folded and crumpled piece of paper.

“Got it, Jeeves.  That Fink-Nottle thought he had the best of me at Eton, but I’ve gotten it back.”

“Indeed, sir?”

“Indeed, Jeeves. Look at that!”  He unfolded an advertisement for the Cooper Union Suit, which appeared to be a rather form-fitting garment. The illustration showed a model bent over in a most enticing pose while he fastened some sturdy leather strapping. I confess to feeling an immediate need to retire to the privacy of my shower for some attentions to my personal needs.

“Rather striking, sir.”

“Striking, indeed, Jeeves.”

At this point, Mr. Wooster had collapsed in my arms.  I borrowed the advertisement for closer examination. My ablutions became a welcome site of sensual release for some days afterward, until I began to feel guilty for purloining Mr. Wooster’s hard-won trophy of boyhood and returned it to the drawer by his bed.

This morning, these preparations bore the ripest of fruit.  I know that our morning activities are not sufficient to truly recompense Mr. Wooster for the degree of danger in which we now live.  However, he does seem to derive a great deal of enjoyment from them, and I have always endeavored to give him satisfaction.

 


End file.
